School Passion
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Her only intention was to check up on him. This wasn't what she expected to do when she walked in. IchiHime.


_**Omg. I got this idea from a conversation me and my friends were having at lunch today. XDD There's this one couple that always go between the doors at school and make out. It's kinda gross but they always get caught by our principal. And yet they still go in that same spot! It's so messed up. **_

_**Anyways, so we were talking about it and one of my friends said that they should just do it in front of our principal already and that they should do it in her office since we were screaming at them to get a room XD. Hence, this scene popped into my head. I couldn't resist. And it's with my favourite couple no less :3.**_

_**I hope you enjoy my first hentai lemon :3**_

_**NOTE: I don't own bleach XD.**_

* * *

For them to be doing this was a sin. At least in her eyes, it was. Whenever she was with him, she was a completely different person. He brought out a side in her that no one else could. She couldn't blame his hollow, for he was the one in control the entire time.

Orihime was only being a good girlfriend and going to visit Ichigo in the principal's office. He was sent there and she had no idea what the reason was. She knew he didn't like her. Their principal was a bitch in his eyes and always looked for any excuse to have Ichigo in her office. Or that's what he said anyway.

Her only intentions that afternoon was to see what was wrong. She didn't expect to be in _**this **_position, especially in _**this **_particular place.

Panting, her eyes were half-lidded as she stared up at her boyfriend. His dark chocolate gaze stared into her soul, devouring it before attacking her lips. He swallowed a moan as her eyes closed, letting herself be consumed by the fiery feeling in her gut. His hands continued to roam her body, before landing on her hips, pulling her closer to his hardened erection.

He had explained to her many times it doesn't take much to turn him on. Just the sight of her makes him hard.

She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or embarrassed.

She knew it was wrong to being doing this kind of an act in school. Especially the principal's office.

And yet, the thought in her head of the principal walking in through the door only turned her on more. She had never done something this naughty and it had somehow excited her that they could get caught at any moment.

Tearing her lips from his, she reached for his head and pulled him closer as he sucked, licked and bit her neck. Her moan was music to his ears and it only caused him to keep going.

Keeping one of his hands on her hip, he took his other hand and reached down her skirt to her soaked panties. Chuckling, he pulled them to the side and began stroking her entrance, causing her to lift her hips for better penetration. Not wanting anyone to hear her erotic moans, he covered her lips with his and continued his actions.

Their tongues battled for dominance and resulted with his in her mouth. He stroked every inch of her mouth with his tongue at the same pace as his fingers. Her arms wrapped tighter against his neck, keeping him on her lips. She couldn't get enough of his lips, his taste, or his touch. It always ignited a feeling in her belly that scared but excited her.

Sitting her on the desk, he tore his hand from her pussy, earning a whine from his girlfriend. Smirking, he brought the hand to his lips, licking off her juices and stared into her grey eyes. They were filled with lust and desire, it made him harder. He hissed when she grabbed his package through his pants, stroking it with her dainty fingers. His eyes turned an even darker brown and a flirtatious smile graced her lips.

He swore before ripping off her clothes, not even paying attention to her gasps.

"I-I-Ichigo! This is the third uniform you've ripped!"

He smirked before grabbing a nipple into his mouth, causing her to arch into his touch. His other hand grabbed the abandoned breast and began playing with it in time with his licks.

Her panting was getting more frequent, but Ichigo didn't pay attention to it. He continued to lick, suck and bite her breast while fondling the other. Switching between the two, it made Orihime feel so lightheaded.

She was getting tired of his games. She wanted him. **Now**.

Grabbing his pants, she tore his belt off with such speed, it had shocked Ichigo. He chuckled at her eagerness and how cute she looked unzipping her pants with such impatience. It made her look more sexy than she was.

A hiss escaped his mouth as she tugged on his erection, trying to rub her clothed pussy against it. Getting the hint, Ichigo quickly pulled down her skirt and rubbed his erection against it, causing Orihime to whine in frustration. This only made Ichigo smirk and he continued to tease her slowly.

"I-Ichigo!~ Nghhh.. Please!"

Not taking his eyes off her, he thrusted his penis into her pussy. Groaning, she braced herself on the principal's desk as she threw her head back. Ichigo kissed her as he continued to thrust in and out of her. His hands braced himself and his pace kept picking up with such speed, it made Orihime dizzy.

Moans and grunts filled the room as they continued to make love to each other. Neither one caring if anyone else heard. They were lost in their own world, and they were fueled by their love for the other.

Her nails scraped against the desk as her legs wrapped around his waist, causing Ichigo to go deeper and it helped her reach her destination. Sweat was all over their bodies as they rocked into each other, trying to help the other reach their climaxes.

Feeling like she couldn't hold on much longer, Orihime released all over Ichigo's cock. It increased his speed and he had reached his climax, spilling his seed into her. Collapsing on top of her, he panted as his head layed on her heaving chest.

Orihime brought her hands to his face and lifted it to meet her lips, their kiss tender and sweet.

Pulling out of her, Ichigo brought her up to a sitting position and helped her fix her appearance, not wanting anyone to know what had happened. Although they were pretty sure some of the people heard their moans.

Zipping up his pants, he turned to place a final kiss on her lips before whispering, "I love you, 'Hime."

She smiled before returning the kiss. "I love you too Ichi."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_****__**Please leave a review ? :3**_


End file.
